The Best Thing About Bombs is You
by KRFields
Summary: A simple love story between my OC, Dynamic Purple, and Cool Black.


Author's Note:

I'll be honest, I'm not the biggest Bomberman fan. I played Bomberman Hero, Bomberman: the Second Attack, and Bomberman Land Touch. I also watched a few episodes of the anime. I'm not really sure if Bomberman is supposed to be a robot or not, but for the sake of this story, please let's pretend that he isn't.

With that in mind, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction :)

~Story Begins~

"Heeey Blackie" I chirped from behind Cool Black. I had been lost hopelessly on Giant Gold's island after the seven of us had gotten separated by a clumsy explosion, courtesy of Giant Gold. I was just glad to see one of the other 6 bombers, and thank god it wasn't giant gold. Actually, Cool Black is the second one I would've preferred, behind Cute Pink. Actually, make that third. I would've preferred Cheerful White. His nerves stiffed up as a reaction to my arms suddenly appearing around his neck and my voice chirping in his ears. "O-O-Oh…hi…Dynamic P-Purple" He said.

Man, this guy's reeeal cool. How'd he get that name? I mean, sure, he was kinda cool when I first met him, but after some time went by, he seemed to get a little, well, awkward, I guess… Maybe something happened to him? Man, I never really thought about it like this…Maybe I should ask him? It seems like the right thing to do. I mean, the seven of us are in this together! Yep. Well…Here I go!

"Hey Cool Black, can I ask you something? I mean, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but I would feel like a terrible friend if I let this slide any longer"

I had let go of him and walked in front of him so I could look him in the eye. He looked at me confused. "S-Sure, you can ask me a-any th-thing"

"Great! So I was just wondering…how come you…y'know…seem so awkward?"

I watched as his face went red and he nervously scratched the side of his face.

"O-oh, y-you mean w-w-when I'm a-a-around y-y-y-you?"

"What? Are you not like this when I'm not around? Did I do something Blackie? Maybe is it because I call you Blackie? I can stop calling you that if you want me to."

"No no! It's because I-I-I l-l-l-like you…" I felt my face go red.

"Y-You m-mean…"

After that, we just kind of stood there, blushing. Kid Blue entered the scene, and we both became distracted. We greeted him, (Ok, _**I**_ greeted him) and I was glad something was here to break up the awkwardness of it all. With the help of Kid Blue, we were able to reunite with the other four bombers. Later, I talked with Cute Pink alone.

"That seemed strange for you" she said. I looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"When you saw Giant Gold, I thought you'd give him a piece of your mind. But you just let it go. That's so unlike you. And you did come in with Kid Blue and Cool Black. Did something happen?"

"W-What? Kid and Cool Black didn't do anything with me!"

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"You gave everyone a nickname, but just now, you referred to Cool Black as 'Cool Black', as opposed to 'Blackie', but yet you continued to refer to Kid Blue as 'Kid'"

I blushed as I looked away.

"You got it all wrong, Cutie! Nothing happened! Not with Goldie, not with Kid, not with Bookz, not with Cheery, and certainly not with Blackie!" I walked away from Cute Pink, which is something I didn't usually do. But there was someone I needed to talk to.

"Uh, hey Cool Black" I said when I saw him. He blushed and looked away.

"Dynamic Purple" He said coolly. He was leaning against a railing. I hopped on.

"Listen, about what you said the other day…"

"Look, just forget I said anything, ok?"

"No, it's not like that! Just listen, ok?"

Cool Black hopped onto the railing and sat besides me. He looked away, but I could at least see his face now. "I was thinking, and I realized that I-I l-l-like y-you too…" I couldn't look at him while I made my confession, but once I did, I turned to look at him and he was looking at me as well, meeting my gaze. Our faces were pinker than Cute Pink as we just stared into each other's eyes. We leaned in close, and I thought to myself…

_I-I can't believe this is happening to me! My first kiss!_

When the kiss happened, I just blushed like mad. I didn't want it to end. Not now, not ever…

_Lets be together forever, Cool Black. I won't let anyone hurt you, but you have to promise to protect me and never leave me. Promise._

2 year later

"Dynamy?"

"What is it Blackie?"

"Uh…How do I say this…"

"What? Did something happen?"

"No, no! Baby, calm down. I wanted to ask you something"

"And that is?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you!"

_Yes, Blackie! Let's be together forever. Just you and me, no Cheery or Cutie or Bookz or Kid or Goldie. Kid… Actually, lets have kids Blackie. One happy family; me, you, and whatever we name our kids. We'll be such a happy family~_


End file.
